It All Started With a Closet
by ShadersRose
Summary: It all started with a closet. The greatest adventure that will undergo. This will be a prequel to the other stories I plan to write, this is just how it all got started.
1. Lets Begin

**This is a small intro to the story itself. Tell me what cha think of it so far. I'm planning on this story being long in the future.**

* * *

It all started with a closet. It was not seven minutes in heaven, or running and hiding. The closet started on its own, a great adventure. One that won't be forgotten. Where imagination rules and danger is real. Lets begin where it all began.

A frozen night where the snow sparkled against the black sky that was lit by a glimmering moon. A girl who had the coldest eyes and hardest shell stood there. She was alone our there, in pajamas and a light jacket. Her face cracked a smile as she looked at the night in longing. She wanted to get away, tonight however, might just be her chance. She had medium hair, went just past her shoulders. Her bangs however we draped over half her eye and for this occasion she pulled her hair behind her ear just to watch. Her eyes however, we a light grey, they were as cold as the snow around her when she was with others. Only now, at this very moment, was she at peace. Her shields were down that had protected her from the many lies she had faced when she was younger. She was an only child with two fighting parents, and she had no idea what it meant to love someone near your age. She had once, had a puppy dog crush on some red head, shaking her head she couldn't fathom ever seeing him again. Looking up at the moon she smiled fondly, and looked at the snow ground that was sparkled. She walked forth, or marched in the knee high snow. Her red pajama pants getting soaked in the process however. Standing there, in the middle of her yard, she closed her eyes and felt warm in the cold and silent bliss. She loved the night time when it was like this.

She sighed and looked forward, watching the sky she hummed to herself before she heard something. Something that wasn't supposed to happen. A crack, like a snap, and that got her all paranoid. Tensing she looked around, this skater girl eyed her whereabouts. Seeing nothing, even in the shadows, she felt uneasy and she had every right to be. A silhouete was there standing on a branch. She hadn't spotted him and she still felt uneasy. The mysterious figure watched her, a 17 year old teenager feel wary at his presence. The 19 year old boy let himself smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest. He had mild muscle build, he wore jeans and a long sleeve shirt. The girl had calmed down some, but still felt a prickle at the back of her neck, turning up her music, she tried to drown herself from her senses. Feeling herself relax, she sighed and looked at the smoke that came from her mouth. Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her, it was him.


	2. First Night

**Girl's POV**

I felt at peace and i watched the fog that left my mouth with a smile. I heard the crunch of snow behind me and I tensed up and before I knew what was going on. A hand clasped over my mouth and my arms were restrained and I was panicing. I wasn't good in situations like this, especially when I didn't know my captor. I was pulled against his chest, and I could tell it was a guy. No girl had such a hard torso and I felt a warm breath on the back of my neck and I turned my head to get a glance at him. I didn't bother struggling even though everything in my body told me to. Letting out a squeak I mentally cused myself at this actions. He just chuckled and whispered in my ear with a warm vibrance that left the hairs on the back of my neck standing straight.

"Shh... " He said and pulled me close as he continued speaking,"I'm not here to hurt you, I just couldn't risk you screaming rape, or fire for that matter and waking up the house." He said with a chuckle. He was laughing at this situation? This irked me and I bit his hand and he let go of my mouth and I turned my head and glared at him.

"So Putting a hand over my mouth, restraining me, and pulling me close does not signify anything remotely sexual?" My voice was rising in rage before I stopped. Shocked for a moment as I saw the blue eyes. His eyes, I remeber those eyes and at seeing this I felt my legs weaken and I could no longer support myself. I dropped. Staring at him, he had the hair. That firery hair. Staring at him, he looked back at me and quirked a brow as I sat in the snow,"No way.." I whispered and I looked up at him. It couldn't be, it could never be. It couldn't be him. Staring I ass scooted myself from him and looked up at him.

He stared back at me and he irked his brow before he said,"Well not that you put it that way I suppose it does scream rape eh?" He said and rolled his broad shoulders. He watched me and a light came into his eye and the moon returned. We could finally see eachother. I finally saw him clearer than ever before. It was him, I could feel it and his eyes just widen. I watched them as surprise took him. Shock enveloped his face before he let a coy grin appear on his face and he bent down looking at me,"Long time no see eh?" He said before he watched me and I just stared before I glared.

I rose from where I stood and Glared at him before I smacked him upside the head,"You asshole!" I shouted and anger took me and he watched me in amusement as if my slap did nothing to him. And before I knew it he took my arm and pulled me forward and my breath hitched. Glaring at him I shook in my rage before I kneed him. A look came over him and he fell to his knees and comforted his manhood. Smirking I crossed my arms over my chest before I said,"Did it hurt? I hope so." I said and looked at him and he stared up at me. I saw it, in a flash, his eyes held an animalistic look. Seeing that I felt a fear come over me. I didn't know what it meant but I didn't like it.

He growled before he tackled me into the snow and the struggle started. I of course was pinned down due to his strength that seemed almost inhuman. He glared down at me and said through a whisper,"Listen here, listen good, I come for you, to bring you back to where you belong. You belong in private schooling in the pack." He said with a rage that come over him. I stared at him for a second and let the words click.

"Pack? the hell are you talking about? Are you mentally insane!?" I yelled and struggled to no avail. He rolled his eyes before he looked at me and quirked a brow.

"I don't believe so, but I might be a murderer soon if you keep screaming." He said and eye twitched looking at me."I am talking about you being a wolf, a werewolf to be precise. Somehow you obtained werewolf genes from humans that have no wolf genes in them." He said and rolled his shoulders like it was nothing." I'm here to help you obtain the powers buried inside you, now. Shut up or I will knock you out. Are we clear?" He said with agitation in his voice.

I looked at him before I blinked. "This must be a joke." I muttered and looked at the sky,"I must be dreaming, of course it would only make sense. " I sighed and looked at him, still very unwilling to believe him and said,"Well, Mr. Wolf. If you are telling the truth then explain how you will get me off the radar eh? Fake kidnapping or what? You gonna kill me?" I asked and looked at him, finally regaining my ice cold look. I didn't like what he was implying.

He smiled and flicked my nose and I saw him wink at me,"Now you're catching on." He said before he picked me up. Flailing I didn't like the touching. He put my on his shoulder and I blinked and narrowed my eyes at his back. He must have felt it because he said next,"Stop glaring Its not like I'm going to kill you. Your wolf will do that for me." He said and I let my eyes widen as he leapt over the fence and I shreiked.

"WHAT THE HELL." I was bewildered, this was too much. Staring at my house I frowned as I suddenly felt myself black out. This was too much. Too much for me. I was only a sophmore in highschool. How the fuck does this happen to me?

**Guy's POV**

I felt her go limp and I chuckled, looking back at her I rolled my eyes and smirked,"You were always getting surprises, but I didn't think you would pass out because of this one." I laughed and blanketed myself in the shadows. Running with the body I was carrying over my shoulders. I couldn't help, but smile in memory of this girl. She and I were always quiet, but I didn't expect us to meet again. Running for a moment I ran until the oak trees dispersed and a building came to view. Huffing for a second I ran a hand through my hair and got rid of the snow flakes in it. Walking into the school it was was different about this school was that it was both private and public. Public to the middle schoolers and Private to the wolves. I smiled as I bit my thumb, blood dripping from it I walked to a picture and gentlly put my thumb on the frame. The picture moved and a door was opened. A staircase led down into the darkness and I walked down these steps. Putting the same thumb on the wall the door behind me shut. Placing my hand on the railing I folllowed it til a room opened up. The room was lit and around it were adults that helped teach young wolves and many students here to welcome a new member. Looking at them all I lifted a hand and greeted them. Staring at all of them an adult came through the crowd and he looked at me. His eyes were a brilliant gold and his hair an even darker black. He wore an overly expensive suit and this guy, was the alpha. He looked at me and gestured me to follow. Walking forward the crowd stayed parted and some in the back tried to get a glimpse of the female I was carrying. You see, here we had started running into... relationship problems. There were more males than females, and so it was always a welcoming sight to see a female. I rolled my eyes at some of the males eyeing her almost greedily. Horny childeren aren't they? The alpha stopped and opened a door to an altar. I'll explain. The altar is going to be used to help get her powers out and in the open. But for this to work she well, needs to be awake. Taking the girl from my shoulder to my arms I laid her down on the cold stone and the moonlight shined through the top. I looked at her and smiled some before the Alpha watched me and let his voice boom.

"My son, this girl. Are you sure she is one of us? " He asked and I looked at him. Oh yes did I mention the alpha was my father? It never got me special treatment due to the fact I wasn't first-born. That right went to my older brother Samuel.

"Yes." My answer was simple and I looked at her. Moving her body so it was in the correct position for this ceremony." Her name, is Nikkita." I said and looked at my father and he nodded.

"Very well then, we must get her awake though." He said and looked at the girl with a frown. I chuckled at this and cracked my fingers and rolled my shoulders. I knew what would get her awake.

"You, give me a second." I said and pivoted on my heel. Walking out I had this smirk on my face and requested for someone to get me a cinnamon roll. They all just stared at me and I gave them an 'I'm not joking look.' One ran out and I waited humming for a second for the cinnamon roll. Watching the person come back, it was a mini cinnamon roll, but it'll work. Taking the sticky sweet I padded back inside and my father just staared at me. I looked over at him and smirked before I moved the cinnamon roll over her nose and she grunted. She was mumbling something about dad and going away. I kept swaying it over her nose uuntil she cracked her eyes open some.

_**Nikkita's POV**_

I could smell it, a cinnamon roll. I whined some and muttered,"Dad.. go away." At least I thought it was my dad and I kept smelling it. My stomach had other plans than sleeping so I opened my eyes. Sadly, it wasn't what I was expecting. My dad turned out to be that asshole. Only something else I noticed was the moon, and I was in a room, on cold stone. Yelping I s hot forward and nearly punched the guy in the face,"YO Bro, Personal boundries!" I said with a furious glare at the guy. God damn him. Then my eyes focused on his sly smirk. He still held out the cinnamon roll as if it was an apology food. Snorting I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him furiously. Suddenly I heard laughter erupt from around me and I turned. Looking at all the others there, and as it turned out there was only one female amongst the eight dudes."Fuck." Sighgin I narrowed my gaze at the stupid red head and took the cinnamon roll anyway. Eating it, I could tell he was getting a kick out of this and I gave him this look.

He smirked and looked at me before he said,"My my, temper temper. You still ate it anyhow. " He said and put his hands in his pockets. I continued to glare at him and when I finished my food I cleaned off my fingers regardless who was there. Suddenly a thick deep bass voice boomed and almost into my very soul. I turned and looked at the jet black hair and glowing gold eyes. Feeling goosebumps crawl along my skin I stayed quiet and almost hid behind the redd headed asshole. This guy scared me. More than anything and I had no clue why.

"My my I never expected that to work. So tell me boy, how did you know." He said and came up to teh altar looking down at me with cat like eyes. Only they were analyzing me and I could feel him judging me.

"Experience." Was all Jackass said. I returned a glare at him before I looked at the bigger problem before me.

"Well you know, this is all great and dandy, but I'm gonna go back home." I said and tried to scoot myself off the altar and the scary dude stopped me. He pinned me down to the altar and all I could do was shake. Bro, I don't like people this close, its just, no. I felt myself starting to glare, my earlier fear leaving quickly,"Hey jackass, let go." I growled and I felt the grip tighten and I grunted and i stared into his eyes, challenging him.

The alpha growled at me and said,"When we are done with the ceremony you will be home." He said and grabbed a bowl. Ushering the others to hold me down I struggled at this. I decided I would have to fight my way out of this and I hollared and yelled and none of it did me any good. Once they alll had me retrained I still struggled. Arching my back and slamming myself back down just to escape their grasp. I didn't know what was going on, I didn't care I wanted to leave and suddenly something was against my mouth. I refused to open my mouth for the bowl with a strange substance in it. I stared at the man with fury in my gaze. He grabbed my throat and force fed me. When it hit my tongue it was blood and I closed my eyes at the taste and when I felt it slide down my throat I coughed and sputtered, but they still forced it down. Suddenly the bowl was empty and they all backed away. I panted and laid there, turning on my side I curled up shaking. Soemthing was wrong, I felt a pain, a fear, and something began clawing at me. "Now let the moon brand you with a wolf for the rest of your life time! The skies will open and the heavens shine light on this young wolf in guidance!" He yelled and then howled. Suddenly everyone that was there, howled. I felt myself begin to die. I wanted to so bad, but i kept trying not to. I screamed inside as the pain became to much. My body twisted and turned and the moon watched me. I couldn't help but feel myself scratching at the pain on my body. When I lost myself, that was when I was scared. A howl lifted from my throat and I had a tear trickle down the side of my face and then something happened.

I shifted.

My body turned, changed and broke and reessembled. Feeling myself lay there, I felt something else still scratching at my stomach. I howled ghostly and everything around me was silent. The door was suddenly shut and I was alone. I could feel it. Pushing myself to my feet on the altar I looked around the room. The hell. Suddenly, I looked down at myself. Paws. "Fuck me..." I sighed and just looked at myself. I had a white front paw and the rest of me as far as I could see was coarse thick black fur. Twitching an ear in irritation I jumped off the altar and face planted. Grunting I shook my head and began to wobble around. Trying to get used to this.. walking. Suddenly I could finally get it down and then I began running, Something told me to run and so I ran around the room. Hopping back onto the altar I sat down there and sighed. Twitching an ear,"Lovely.. I was in a dark room, alone and the only guidance is the moon." I said. Suddenly I felt something tear at my throat. Shaking my head I began to thrash about and I fell off the altaronto my back. Unable to keep still the pain rolled around me and I cried in pain. My screeches there as I felt something trying to destroy my inner soul. Suddenly it all went black.

**Narrator POV**

Nikkita laid there on the cold stone ground. She was different from the rest of the wolves that were outside the door. She had an inner demon, she always had an inner demon. It was her polar opposite. Her thick black fur turned into a silky white. Her white paw now turned black and if she were to open her eyes. They would be a blood red. Soon this wolf rose. It let out a blood chilling howl. The alpha, Marcius Dyke, even felt his own blood freeze. He would go there to intervene, but if he did, he would get killed in the process. He turned to his son and looked at him with a dark gaze,"You were right, she was a wolf, only you were too right." He said in a growl before the alpha looked back at the door. The son of Marcius stared at the door, unexactly sure what to say.

"What- what is she?" He asked quietly as he watched the door. He was a senior in highschool really. So he has already matured enough to understand everything, except this.

Marcius was quiet before he said,"I don't even know." He said before he turned to the other wolves and boomed,"Go back to your rooms. All of you." He said to the young wolves and they scattered. Except the alphas boy.

Nikkita was fighting for her control and she and her demon began fighting eachother. She was losing herself and that was the last thing she wanted to lose. An innerr roar spurred from her and what happened was amazinng. She fought her polar opposite and won. When she did, her fur turned back to normal. She panted, her body heaving before she made her way to the door. Pressing her head against it for some rest. The howls of horror inside the chamber had stopped. Using her paw she scratched at the door and whined. unsure what to do she plopped on her rump and began thinking.

**Nikkita's POV**

I stared at the door, my head hurt and my body felt like it was on fire. I looked at the steel door and I just wanted to open it. I needed to turn back, I knew that much, but how was something they were probably going to force me to figure out. I closed my eyes and I began thinking of what I looked like. i mean, I read enough werewolf books that explained this. Iunno if it'll work, but hell I'll give anything a try. I imagined myself, from the black hair I had to my black eyes. I thought and imagined my fingers, and my birthmark on my tummy. I thought of my body and every aspect of it and I suddenly felt cold. Shivering my ass off I sat there and I opened my eyes. Hey did that door get smaller. I thought and looked down at myself. Suddenly I subconciously covered myself. Looking at the door I called out in a quiet voice,"If anyone is still there, could you bring me some clothes." Embrassment was evident in my voice. I mean I still had clothes, but they were so torn to shreds they hardly covered anything.

Suddenly the door opened slighty and a hand held out a robe. "Here Niki." Said the voice, and I sighed. Taking the robe from him, and I looked at it and pulled it on and tightened it around myself. I didn't like this feeling and I looked at the door and said quietly.

"Thanks.. Brenden?" I then began to ask,"Were you like this when we met at Vivian's?" I asked and opened the door some. I held the top of the robe closed due to being self concious about myself.

Brenden looked at me with those same blue eyes and he scratched behind his head some,"Well... yes." He said and looked at me with the first smile I've seen from him since this whole cluster fuck started. "Your room will be with Tabby, if you still remember her." He said as he looked at me. I nodded, how could I forget Tabatha? She was his younger sister. He turned from me and began walking down the hall. towards the big room. I scrunched my nose at this room, it smelt like there were a lot of people here recently. He looked back at me and said,"Let me explain how things run here." He said as he turned and went one direction,"There is a girls dorm and a boy dorm. The girls dorm will be smaller than the guys, due to there being less female here. During the day you will be learning about your.. powers while you stay here. Once you finally mastered them to the point you can live normally in society which should be in a year or so. You can go back home or back to school or whatever the hell you want to do. We will also teach you what they teach in highschool so think of this as a wolf highschool." He said as he walked down the hallways.

I stared at him for a second and mused,"So you're telling me this is just a giant ass college somewhere in a city that is hidden from society?" I asked as I looked at him blinking. He glanced back at me and chuckled.

"That is the basicality of it, yes. But you will be taught highschool courses and wolf courses. There will still be homework and due dates, Think of it this way, when you return you will already be ahead in all your classes because you already know what they're talking about." He said looking back at her before he said again,"You will be stronger as well, so your wolf classes will begin at 8am end at 12pm. Your next classes begin at 12:30pm and end at 3:30 pm." He explained all this too her and stopped at a door. Knocking on it, a familiar face appeared once the door opened and Tabatha stood there looking at her brother annoyed,

"What do you want?" She stood there in a white pink tanktop and grey sweat pants. Her hair was in a pony tail, but that didn't stop it from nearly reaching her own bum. Her hair was a jet black like her father Marcius, only her eyes were more of a honey color if anything. She was mildly tan and she turned her gaze from her bother to me when she realized I was there. Eyeing me for a second her eyes then nearly popped out of her skull and she squeezed me. Squealing so loud my ears began hurting and I grunted. Feeling my face turn red due to the fact that the onoly thing that was hiding my nudity was a thin robe. My I could feel the heat in my face and I tried to keep my chest area from being uncovered by the robe and her hugs. I finally heard her squeal my name as she hugged me tightly,"Nikki! Its so good to see you! I didn't think we would see eachother again!" I gasped for air before finally spoke somehow.

"Its great to see you too Tabs, but I need air." I said as my head began spinning. She released me and I finally breathed, stilling holding onto the robe I still felt the warmth on my face and I glanced over at Brenden who was smirking cockily. Damn him. Tabby then turned to Brenden and shoved him off.

"Go away, you aren't even suppose to be here, now get." She said and Brenden looked at his sister before she shoved him. Literally, he was shoved down the hallway. At this I had to smirk. I've been wanting to do that everr since he grabbed me. Tabby then dragged me inside and I heard Brenden call out.

"Oh your things will come later in the night, good thing its a Friday right? Oh yeah I forgot to mention no classes on saturday!" He said with a grin and I sighed before I looked aroundt eh room.

It was simple really, it was a mini one room apartment. With a few other rooms. I was guessing bathroom and closet, because there was a bunk bed. one had pink covers at the top and the one below was basically, empty. It had a mattress at least. I turned my gaze to other places, there was a kitchen looking area. Turning my head the other direction, there was a living room looking area, everything had carpet, except the kitchen that was wood, maybe the bathroom had tile. I rolled my shoulders and looked at Tabby as she watched me examining the room,"So Tabby, your brother kidnaps me, your father forces blood down my throat, you nearly squeeze me to death where is the Blue eyed Albino wonder?" I asked with a roll of my eyes. Samuel was a really pale guy with white hair and rich blue eyes. "Is he going to put me on a crucifix next?" I asked with a grin before she rolled her eyes at me.

"Samuel has already left the school He made a pack of his own. " She said and moved. Flopping on the couch and I looked around unsure what to do, due to the fact I was basically naked. If you didn't count the robe,"Oh yeah you wanna borrow some of my pajamas?" She asked and I looked at her with a please in my gaze. She snickered and rolled off the couch and wandered to a dresser that was there. She took out some sweat pants and a tank top. She also let me borrow a bra, but I told her that my underwear for the waist and below was still intact for some reason. At least enough until I got some new clothes. she snickered and went to her bunk and crawled up. She laid there reading a book and I changed into the clothing finally and set the robe in the bathroom, might as well use it for something later. I laid on the mattress below her and placed my hands behind my head. Damn. I looked at the time and there it was, I was looking at the sky at 1 am, now it was 3 am. Closing my eyes, worry began to clutch my stomach and I rolled onto my side. At least the mattress was comfortable. With that last thought I fell asleep. It was a very long night even if it was only 2 hours it felt like forever.


End file.
